The present invention relates to fencing devices and more particularly to a fence post incorporating wire tightening apparatus wherein a pre-established tension may be applied to the fence and maintained consistently under changing enviromental conditions.
The conventional fencing art generally includes a series of posts set in the ground with the wire or wire mesh attached to each individual post utilizing wire staples. There are many inherent problems associated with the conventional mode of fencing including inexact and uneven tension applied to the material, fencing material yielding little when pressured by livestock resulting in snapped wire, pulled staples and sagging wires. These conditions all lead to general deteriation of the fence and the present invention sets forth a satisfactory solution. Further the present invention is adaptable to be electrified while still overcoming the problems associated with the prior art.